memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Exomorph
The Exomorphs were group of species that lived in the Milky Way Galaxy. History The species were not something that was born in nature but actually the result of highly complex genetic engineering which was done by the ancient Idryll civilization. They intended to use the Exomorphs as a form of work force and beasts of burden in their empire which was over three thousand years ago. However, they lost control of the creatures when one of the Exomorphs called the Archeopendra gained sentience. Using this intelligence, it succeeded in destroying the ancient Idryll empire but not before they were stopped and placed in a deep slumber. These actions collapsed the Idryll civilization fell into a dark age which regressed into a pre-warp society where science and technology were lost to them. The Attrexian race was later involved in destroying the remaining Exomorphs and believed they had destroyed the remaining manufacturing facilities but they simply repaired themselves and awaited to be activated. At some point in the year 2380, an ancient Idryll Exomorph manufacturing center on Vioc Theta V was discovered by a group of Idryll archaeologists. They were determined to prove to the Attrexian race who were controlling them that they were a much older society and many Attrexian colonies were actually ancient Idryll worlds. Once inside, they discovered the Exomorphs where the Idryll Separatist member Krindo activated them. Once awakened, the creatures went out of control and trapped the scientists in the facility while several of the creatures themselves spread into space. There, they began attacking an Attrexian space station and the Federation starship where they killed many of the crew whilst they went about their rampage through space. Their actions were, however, noticed by Starfleet who dispatched the to investigate the disappearance of the Excelsior class vessel, USS Dallas. Deploying the Hazard team, Starfleet encountered the Exomorphs for the first time and managed to rescue some of the crew. Their findings later determined that the creatures also attacked an Attrexian space station leading to the second encounter with the creatures. Despite the loss of several Starfleet and Attrexian personnel, they were successful in driving off the Exomorphs. In the aftermath of the battle, the crew of the USS Enterprise studied the remains of the creatures and learnt of their genetically engineered nature. Tracking the propulsion trails left behind by the creatures, the USS Enterprise arrived in the Vioc Theta V system in order to learn more about this threat. Once there, they learnt from a group of Idryll archaeologists that the creatures were called Exomorphs and were bio-genetically modified by the Idryll to serve as beasts of burden. However, they became violent for reasons unknown to the scientists who had become trapped in the manufacturing outpost where they successfully created some of the more peaceful templates of the creatures. Alexander Munro was later successful in shutting down the facility and preventing the creation of more Exomorphs within it by destroying the incubation chambers after which the history of the animals were explained to the crew of the USS Enterprise. The Idryll scientists were detained and their work stopped in order to prevent anymore Exomorphs from being created. However, this was not the end of their threat as the Attrexian colony in the Taravar system was under attack by the beasts. They began swarming Taravar VII where the first swarm caught the colonists off guard after which they massacred the security forces. The USS Enterprise arrived after receiving the Attrexian distress signal at which point the third wave of Exomorphs struck the colony. The creatures were successful in knocking out the local defense grid. The Hazard team was deployed to the colony to fight off the Exomorph infestation which had been commencing a siege on the planet for three days. After saving the few remaining Attrexians, they learnt from Inigor that his son Krindo had activated another Exomorph manufacturing plant and dispatched the creatures to attack the Attrexian colony. With the USS Enterprise was disabled in an Idryll attack, the Hazard team was dispatched to a nearby ancient Idryll outpost which contained an Exomorph factory. On this second factory world, the Idryll Krindo coordinated the Exomorph attacks but when he attempted to call them off the Attrexian colony in fear of his father's life, his commands were not accepted and his father perished. He discovered that he had lost control over the Exomorphs and helped Alexander Munro destroy the facility. It was later discovered from Krindo that there was a single primary facility that controlled all the others and the Exomorphs called the Master Control Facility. He believed that someone had uncovered it and overrode his control over the creatures. Learning that the only other person who knew of the Idryll sites was the Ferengi Omag, they discovered from this source that it was the Romulans who had learnt of the Exomorphs. Traveling to a secret Romulan base, Alexander Munro learnt of a faction called the Empty Crown that sought to use the Exomorph's as a doomsday weapon against the Federation. Thus, began a desperate search by the USS Enterprise for the Master Control Facility. The base was present within the Romulan Neutral Zone where a faction of the Romulan Star Empire took control of it with the intention of using it as a weapon of mass destruction against the Federation. Under the command of Suldok, the Empty Crown attempted to engineer an intrusion from Starfleet and thus allowing the Imperial Romulan Senate to empower them for war. Their plans and the Exomorph threat ended when Alexander Munro destroyed Archeopendra and the Master Control Facility. This stopped creatures which could become a threat to the Alpha or Beta Quadrant. : Its possible that there are other Exomorph factories present on former Idryll worlds. Overview Although the appearance of an Exomorph depended on the caste they belonged to, there were some common characteristics such as possessing a hard carapace, sharp curved blades as arms, a tail and a reptilian appearance with some qualities that seem to match those of insects. Their bodies were equipped with a hard carapace which was completely sealed allowing them to survive in the vacuum of space with ease. What was even more astounding was the fact that their bodies contained an in-built propulsion system allowing them to not only survive in space but travel through it at impulse speed. Their bodies were incredibly tough allowing them to drop from space onto a planet at high speed impacts into the ground with little harm done to the creature. They were described as being the work of genetic engineering at an unprecedented level by 24th century Federation science. Their personal impulse drives also generate enough heat to keep their muscle and organ system metabolizing. They also produced a highly acidic green liquid which they were capable of spitting out at enemies which did damage to them. In addition, Exomorphs were able to break through the hulls of starships and space stations with little apparent difficulty. All these aspects made them extremely dangerous in close quarter combat. Whilst the lower castes amongst the Exomorphs spat their acidic liquids an enemy, the higher ranking members were capable of firing powerful energy bolts and create energy shockwaves around themselves. Some variants, such as the Stalker, were even capable of phase shifting. In regards to their intelligence, there was no clear determination of it amongst the species. They did, however, have a large cluster of nerve tissue which was densely packed into the exoskeleton cranium. But these were not organized in any capacity that was recognized as being part of a higher brain region. In terms of behavior, they were able to act cohesively in groups but did not appear to communicate with one another or form plans. By appearance, their actions seemed to be primarily driven by instinct. An inorganic piece of technology was located at the base of the cranium. Their tactics involved the use of swarm actions to overwhelm their enemies with individual Exomorphs throwing themselves at the enemy with no thought for their own preservation. Their capability of surviving and traveling through space was an asset as it allowed them to wait for for an approaching ship and once it came out of warp, the Exomorphs would swarm it and attack whereupon they punctured the hull and gained entry into the vessel in order to massacre the crew inside. Another typical tactic employed when invading a planet was dropping down at high speeds at locations where they impacted the ground and did damage to the surroundings after which they uncurled and began attacking the native inhabitants. Exomorphs were extremely aggressive to any other species other then their own making them a dangerous threat to other races. The creatures were not born as such but actually manufactured in special factories located on various Idryll outposts. These manufacturing outposts were highly automated and designed to produce billions of Exomorphs though theoretically it was over a trillion by mining the planet's inorganic compounds to produce the creatures. It took up to six hours to stop the incubation process of the animals when attempting to deactivate the manufacturing facility. Though described as genetically modified beasts of burden and builders, they were potent killing machines which was not a concept that was made in their original design. The scientist Inigor believed that their behavioral regulators malfunctioned turning them into a violent species. There were a number of different castes that were genetically altered to be different each with different characteristics though they roughly shared the same attributes of the species. ( ) Subspecies *Lurker *Stalker *Basher *Quadruped *Chewer *Commander External link * Category:Races and cultures Category:Genetically engineered races and cultures category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures